Denial
by Lady Nuit
Summary: ever wonder how oblivious people are. I mean come on it is right in front of their face and they ignore it. Daniel the shallow man hopefully will see the beauty right in front of him. FIRST FIC PLEASE REVIEW NEED HELP!
1. A scheme

He knew that he was in love

I don't own Ugly Betty … I just wish I did….

Who ever thought that you could fall in love with your assistant / friend/confidant .. This happened to the player Daniel Meade . Daniel, the poster child of partying all day sleeping with a different woman each day . Ms. Monday ,Mrs. Tuesday and the others had an IQ of an amoeba. They were empty and for him it seemed the more beautiful the stupider they truly were. He feels empty ,but then a warm felling appears tomorrow thanksgiving he won't be alone he'll be with Betty's family . "Great" he thought

-

PROLOGUE

Some people like Amanda say that they pity Betty for her ugliness. Still, she had the trust of Daniel he would never hurt Betty and that made Amanda Jealous. Daniel just passes by and walks towards Amanda. She is so Excited but his first words are " Have you seen Betty, me and her are going to spend Thanksgiving with her family…. So have you seen her?" she just nods and points towards Willie's office. "Thanks." that's all he murmured

Amanda: "God Daniel why do you even care its not like your with her.. Now why don't you cancel your date and spend time with me . Trump tower I presume, or you feel kinky and go to your place Hm!"

Daniel: "Ha Good one me and Betty please. Were just friends. And as for your offer I can't I like hanging out with her family, and plus I promised Betty that know Hanky panky for a while."

Amanda: " so is that a no?" Daniel just walked away murmuring something like " in a few years you'll be the creepy cat lady" . as he left . she murmured

Amanda; " why her why not me. She can trick or treat by phone and give people heart attacks , but I had to be born with the looks of a goddess."

While she was daydreaming Mark just arrived and just remarked

Mark; " keep telling your self that. Please she's a three barely ,but with her 'personality' she's a four. And as for your comment maybe if you stopped hitting on everything with a heartbeat he might be interested. Maybe we should give her a makeover, not to help her ,but to help all of humanity"

Amanda: " ha I'm crying out of laughter. Still maybe we can change her soon cause her ugly mug is killing me"

Mark: " speak of the devils"

Betty just smiles and Mark and Amanda cringe. She just rolls her eyes and they point toward the office. She just walks away with Daniel's bagel and Cream. Mark suddenly gets in her way.

Mark: "Hello my enchilada. How have you been doing since our last date. " He was talking about when she posed as his girlfriend to hide the fact he was gay to his mother.

Betty : giggles " Actually Mark I am getting my braces off on wed. A day before Thanksgiving. I am so excited.

Oh I have to go Daniel is waiting for his bagel Bye . Bye Amanda Have a nice day" And rushes with out of the hall way.

Amanda: " Ugh gag me with a spoon seriously you like her not just fake like but like you and me like."

Mark: " I just pity her I mean look at her ugliness but I tell you she is sweet her personality you can't help but like her she is like this leech of a couch bag you want but after a while it is totally out of season but you won't through it away because like you over it and have fond memories, and I want to help my couch bag Betty to get in season..."

Amanda: " wow you actually made sense. Okay my dear we will transform that ugly couch bag to a in style bag ."

Willhemina : ( from the hall) " Mark come here this instant."

Mark: " got to scoot Mandy see you later"

Amanda: " Kay Markey Mark"

As Mark leaves Amanda can't help but feel Daniel won't hurt Betty like he hurt her because she is special without trying and Mark is right she is a leech that you can't help but love.

Amanda:" I hope you get him Betty. I will help you. "

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I have never written fan fiction before but I hope you like it. Comment Please!


	2. Barely noticing

Author's note: _I am so not proud of the first chapter I was a bad writer bad then. Maybe still am . I am just starting fan fiction. Actually posted 6 stories yesterday. So Thank you for your comments and kind words. Blushes On with the story. I changed the format of the story tell me which one you like better. _

Betty walked towards Daniel Meade's office. To others he is this handsome rich snob who got the head of this company because of his daddy. Also he loves to sleep with every woman who is taller than 5'4.

"Okay most of that is true but Daniel is not a snob, and even though he got this position he works hard to stay on top. He is a good friends too.' Betty thinks.

As she walks down the hallway, she bumps into Henry. To Betty , Henry is this sweet accountant who knows random facts. Daniel makes fun of him all the time and she can't help but admit they are funny.

" Hhhello Betty. Sorry for bumping into you but I was thinking of how the monarch butterflies should be returning to Arizona. Are you alright?" Henry says worried to Betty. She gets up and brushes herself off. She barely notices what he said because she notices that Daniel's breakfast is on the floor.

" Crap ." she murmurs. Damn it why am I so clumsy. As she bends down to pick it up, Henry can' help but look at her behind. Being to distracted he doesn't notice Daniel walking up behind him .

two minutes ago

Daniel was sitting on his leather comfortable chair. Even though he denied it , he was excited to go to the Suarez home on Thursday. His thanksgiving during his childhood consisted of his mother going to a cocktail party, while his father saying he had a meeting with Fey Summers that evening. He and hi brother were in the dining table eating on their own while their French nanny was cooking for them. He simply shivers at the thought.

He was checking his papers, when he heard a crash noise close to his office. 'I wonder where Betty is ' he thinks. He goes out to see what happened because he is curious by personality. He sees the accountant rubbing his neck. 'Harry, no Harold , no um…. Henry the geeky accountant what is he doing on this floor' Daniel wonders. Then he manages to catch a strand of black hair , a petit women no taller than 5'3. He recognizes her immediately as Betty. He walks quietly forward, and sees her there. She ignores the Harry chap and he hears a distinct 'crap' murmur from Betty. He can't help but crack a smile. Then she bends down. He sees Harry or whatever that geeks name is watch her behind. He follows his eyes and they land on Betty's ass.

present

For once he notices Betty. I mean he notices her before but never physically. ' That's rule number one never check out your best friend no matter what gender. Woah betty has boobs, hmm.. Maybe Bs no Cs I have never noticed it. She has an hourglass figure, nice .. Oh and a nice ass heart shaped, even better those are hard to find and I should know. Wait up this is wrong this is cute friendly bubbly Betty, not some hot bimbo I date. Hey what is Henry looking at her like that.'

Daniel finally snaps out of it and clears his throat. Henry's eyes quickly look towards who made the noise and blushes but his eyes widen.

" What are you doing here Harry, shouldn't you be on your workplace?" Daniel says without really caring for his answers. He stands up straight to show his whole height. Henry blushes again.

" Mr. Meade , um it is Henry, Henry Grubstick, and well I should get going shouldn't I ?" Without seeking a response dashes out of the scene. Betty finally is finished turns quickly and her eyes widen as Daniel has a lopsided grin on his handsome face. She Can't help but blush and opens her mouth. As she is going to say something Daniel raises his hand and says:

" Betty let's continue this conversation in my office." She only nods and follows him. He opens the door and lets her in first and shuts the door. He turns to her and before he can say anything-

" Daniel I am sorry for not bringing you breakfast, but Mark and Amanda distracted me for a while then Henry crashed into me and made me drop our breakfast. I am so sorry please forgive me Daniel" She pleads and is panting for saying that too quickly. Daniel only smiles and leans towards Betty.

" It is okay Betty . Calm down I will just order some food for our breakfast. Now I need you to please help me get these pictures in order and send these papers to Mark so he sends it to our resident devil." Daniel says nonchalantly.

Betty's head snaps up and says " What did you say Daniel?" Daniel turns to look at her and responds " What pictures or papers because Betty-"

" No Daniel I mean you said breakfast for us? Did I hear right?" Betty looks at him si innocently that Daniel can't help but smile.

" Of course I said us you ,haven't had breakfast and what would Ignacio say if he found out our precious Betty hasn't had breakfast." He says and Betty blushes. " Thank you Daniel."

" No problem Betty, oh and you need the day of tomorrow why Wednesday if you don't mind me asking?" He says curiously. Betty smiles brightly to show her braces and replies " Daniel tomorrow Dr. Sparrow will be taking my braces off."

' She looks excited , I can see it in her eyes' Daniel thinks. She smiles at him and he smiles back " That's great Betty please could you proofread all these articles and in about half an hour come in to eat breakfast with me, because the food will arrive by then" Daniel says and looks down at his papers. He feels her nod and hears her walking towards the door and before she closes it he says:

" I Haven't slept in a woman for a two whole weeks" He blushes and as does Betty. He clears his throat to day something but Betty says " That's great Daniel "

She almost closes the door but Daniel bursts out " Are we still on for Thursday?" She smiles and nods. Daniel's eyes brighten and he sits back down on his chair.

' I can't wait for Thursday' He thinks and starts to sign papers.

_Okay there is chapter two. I hope you like it I hope I get batter reviews. Please review I need help for this fanfic. Put ideas and maybe I will write them here. Thank you to all the sweet people. Please review!!_


	3. Patron induced memories

Chapter 3

_Author's note.: ;p First I would like to thank the few people that reviewed. One of you, ( you know who you are) Gave me a long and spirit rising review. I loved that. I totally had to get in a guys mind. It was hard expressing his guy emotion and testosterone but hey he is a playboy . giggles. I know I don't own anything but I want to continue this way and work my ass of to show you Daniel Meade's inner thoughts. And how he ticks. LOL! blushes On with the story._

Daniel's POV

Betty and I had our brunch you could say and then I told her to leave early actually four so not that early. I signed many papers and then went to relax here at my home. I am actually watching the big screen TV I have. I didn't normally notice it because I would go out on a Tuesday but I promised Betty no play if she doesn't mean anything. Ere drinking my Patron I remember many situation of me and Betty's friendship . But I am also excited.

Firstly I was excited for Thanksgiving a real Thanksgiving. She said something about watching Charlie Brown and I feel like a child again. I miss seeing Justin and I remember teaching him how to play basketball. Now that just brings me back to remembering every time I lie to Betty I feel like a punched myself or I killed a puppy when she gives me that ' I am so proud of you smile.' It really hurts because I don't deserve it . God she is only twenty four yet she is my life line. She is my soul mate, not that sounds gay and too intimate I think kindred spirits is more appropriate. Ten years my junior yet she understands me better than anyone.

It has been about a year since she has started to work for me. She is really important here since she gives me many ideas. I remember the first day she was hired . She crashed on the clear wall. I can't help but snort at her in her Guadalajara poncho. She had horrible style now she doesn't have the best style but it is her. Her clothes are bright and quirky like sweet Betty is. She is bubbly and has this way of making you like her. I have to admit I feel guilty about embarrassing her and making her do horrible stuff in the beginning of her employment. I was a jerk and sometimes still am without realizing it.

But I remember when she stood up to me. I saw the spitfire Latin fury in her. I felt turned on but don't tell her that.

When she left to work for Sophia I felt a part of me missing and it was painful. I hate that I let her go that easy. I remember making her , some of her own call cards and I felt a slash of my heart reading them but when she opened them her eyes sparkled so much I had to let her go. She then came to my rescue . I mean she defended me against Sophia and after all she did to help me get her. She taught me how to dance on the phone and everything. I am glad se came back but I can't help but think that I keep her back. This is not really what she ants to do but I can't let her go. She is a part of me.

I remember also when Alex returned no when Alexis returned . I thought he no wait she was dead. I felt horrible but guess who was there when I needed her. Betty she made me feel so much better. She even bonded with my mother. I can't help but admire that spitfire of a Latina girl, no woman . My mother adores her and finds her cute and adorable. She says I should find a woman like Betty for myself.

When my dad had a heart attack after almost marrying the she-devil I fired Betty. I was feeling angry and betrayed . I actually hated Betty so much because I gave her my trust and my heart in some way so no one would hurt it because she would protect it from the bimbos, but damn when she did that and lied to me she hurt me more than Sophia ever did.

But then when Mr. Suarez and my mother told me why she did it. I felt guilty because of the thoughts I had of her. She didn't do it for her but for her father. I felt my heart get healed. My father got better thanks to her but I heard when he made her promise of anything bad happened to him that she would take care of me. He together I needed her which is totally true. My mother was free and was charged not guilty because it turned out Fey had an overdose n drugs so she was carrying a lot of cocaine wit her.

Now she and my father are in Spain having their second honeymoon. Alexis got himself I mean herself a boyfriend who cares only for her. I am glad I guess but I feel lonely Glad I have Betty though, though I get this weird feeling when she goes out or someone checks her out.

Oh there is a point here , she doesn't notice what she does. I mean when she walks she sways her hips seductively without knowing. I like pushing her a little by putting my larger hand on her back. She is sweet to everyone but sometimes she says things that have a double meaning if you are a pervert. Last time she told me " Daniel do you need me to polish your pole?" I almost chocked on my coffee but she was talking about one on the back of my office . Her eyes were wide and innocent that I can't help but feel I taint her.

I am tired time to got to sleep and as my close my eyes I know tomorrow is a big change for Betty and somehow me.

_This is just a filler chapter I guess I want to develop Daniel's character. PLease REVIEW!!_


	4. the plan

_Author's note : sorry for not updating yesterday but I am In Spain!! (squeals) My dad wants me to spend time with him. Anyways , I was on the plane and fell asleep by the time I woke up it was today 3:45am to be exact. So yeah no that I slept I can write this story. Okay I want to start by saying this will be on Betty's early day off. Yes people it is Tuesday, so it will be full of changes and a little metamorphosis. Our little minor characters will help betty. So one with the story people please review._

_Oh let me explain my idea, There is a Meade party the day before thanksgiving for the employees and all the meades are there to show their appreciation. She it is formal and then it's thanksgiving so yeah sorry for the change but couldn't help it. That means Daniel's Pov is of Tues._

_I get like 500 hits yet 15 reviews .wtf! I loved the people that reviewed. People who didn't Shame on you. (pouts). Need a BETA . _

_An alarm in the Suarez household rings. Little Justin wakes up and gets ready. Today he has a plan. He spoke with his friends Mark and Amanda that he met while ditching school to go to Mode to help him with the makeover plan he has. His mom is in this plan too. _

_The plan was for Hilda to take Betty to the orthodontist while Mark , Amanda and him go shopping, for clothes for Betty and they give away Betty's old clothes to Good will. Right now he went to wake up Hilda. He runs barefoot to Hilda's room and knocks. Ever since he and Hilda met Santos him and Hilda have gotten together and he had a father figure. His dad had finally accepted who he was. He was on the plan too. They would take his car to put all her clothes and to go sell them. A groggily Santos opens the door. He blinks a couple of times. And smiled at Justin. _

" _Morning Justin , now get in here we all know Betty gets up early." he slightly pushed Justin into the room. He walked up and woke up his mom. _

" _Okay let's go over the plan, You, Amanda and Mark take my car, with all of Betty's clothes, all of them and then buy her bras, underwear , new outfits that are in style. Hilda and I take Betty to the orthodontist and get her new glasses on the way , Hell we should get her contacts. Am I right?" Santos asks and they just nodded. _

_They all get out to find Betty walking towards the kitchen .She looks at them and smiles , even with the braces her smiles brightens your day. Santos just smiles and puts a hand over her shoulder and gives her a soft nuggie, she just laughs and softly punches his stomach. _

" _Good to have a big brother in the house ain't it Betty?" Santos teases Betty. She laughs and replies sarcastically, " Yes excellent." , and then laughs as he pouts. They all talk during breakfast and Betty goes upstairs to get ready. They all nod and Santos gives Justin his keys ._

" _Be careful I don't want my baby with any scratches. Clears?" Santos says._

" _Yeah dad don't worry I won't get hurt." Justin responds. Hilda says, " I think it's sweet how you care so much for Justin for him not to get a scratch." _

" _what are you talking about Hilda he was talking about the car silly." They all look up to see who said that and Betty was smiling. Justin and Hilda roll her eyes but Santos walks up picks her little body up and says " See Hilda she gets me I think I had a child with the wrong Suarez" Hilda punches him. And Betty laughs as does Justin. " Papi should be back later poor man I can't believe you forgot to but a turkey Hilda" Santos says and Hilda blushes. They head out the door and wave bye to Justin. He smiles back.. _

" _Time to call Mark and Amanda.." He calls their phone and they respond that they are already in front. He runs to greet them and then they run to Betty's room. As the get to her room Mark cringes as does Amanda. _

" _We are taking her covers too , I mean Little Mermaid she is 24 years old. Mark, Justin go and get the boxes in the car time to give Ugly Betty a makeover." Both boys nod and go downstairs. Amanda takes the covers out the bed and takes out the horrible poncho that betty wore and says to herself " We should totally burn this"._

_( Three hours later)_

" _Finally done come on lets go to Good Will," Mark says. They get in Santos car and head to Good will. There they sell, everything and get 800 dollars. _

" _great now that we have shopping money lets get shopping ." Mark says and get in the car once more. _

_( They shop for 2 more hours and head home)_

"_There all done." The trio say. Betty's room is totally different. _

_They painted the room Baby Blue with a thin teal line in the room. Also they added a full length mirror. Her closets are full of clothes that are in fashion and will always stay in style. In the drawers a there are c cup bras of all colors to match her clothes as well as sexy underwear that are her age appropriate. All from Victoria's Secret. Her shoes are now pumps and flats as well as some tennis shoes. On her table there is makeup perfect for skin. As well as lip gloss and lipsticks, as well as eye shadows. And finally her bed has comforters that are Baby blue and teal are the pillow covers. They hung pictures of The family as well as Some of Daniel and her on her walls. One of them is Amanda , Mark and Betty standing along side each other and having true smiles on their face. They poster sized Betty's favorite picture which is Betty , Daniel , Amanda , Mark , the Meades and Suarez's together . It hangs over her head. _

_The trio is sweating profusely, but proud of their work. They hear the door open and it is .. Ignacio. He sounds tired. They head downstairs and see him with a tear in his sweater and scratches on his face. he looks towards them and just says , " A fight with women over the last turkey now I am going take a nap. " and closes his room. _

_( AN HOUR LATER)_

_They hear the door opening and know who it is. They see Betty and raise their eyebrows, she giggles and then smiles at them and shows them her pearly white teeth. Also they see she has no glasses on. ' contacts' Hilda mouths. They all nod. Amanda pulls Betty towards a chair and starts plucking her eyebrows Betty too surprised to react but let's her. _

_She says towards her room to change. She really look pretty but her hair and her clothes ruin how she looks .she is wearing a diamond pattern on her dress with a orange sweater/vest over it . Her hair is frizzy and they plan on fixing it, for tomorrow is _

_Wednesday, but no one goes to work until 6 for the big Meade gathering to thank the workers. It is formal and then they go and take the day off for thanksgiving. _

_She enters her room and her breath is taken away. It is beautiful, and turn to see the family smiling except Papi who is asleep. She hugs Justin, Amanda , Mark , Hilda , and Santos just spins her around and get dizzy. She then opens her closet and gets angry. _

" _where are my CLOTHES!!" She yells they tell her the plan she thanks them but a little reluctant because they through away her stuff and sold some. Hilda then sits her down to a chair. _

" _what are you doing Hilda?" she asks. Hilda responds " I am giving you a haircut cause your hair, honey , is dry ." she gets layers and they soften her hair. She thanks Mark and Amanda as they leave and then She goes to sleep at 1:30 am. At ten she wakes up to find them eating already. _

" _Morning sleepy head" Ignacio tells her. She just smiles and eats her omelet. _

" _Is Daniel picking you up for the party Betty?' Justin asks._

" _No Justin can you believe Mark and Amanda want to pick me up saying I am their friend now though I guess I believe them after they made over my room." everyone nods._

" _You know Daniel's tongue will be hanging when he sees you Betty Boo." Santos says is eyes waggling. She laughs and everyone does too._

" _Santos is right Betty I am going to do your hair while Santos picks out your clothes and Justin does your make up." Hilda says and Betty looks at Santos like he has grown two heads. _

" _Hey I know what guys like and a girl lie you Betty shouldn't be single and we are going to make sure that changes." Santos says and she smiles , blushes but nods ._

_( at 4 o clock)_

" _I am not wearing that Santos I will look ridiculous" , Betty pouts. He shakes his head and says " This would look great on you and it's not that flashy I wanted to get you a tube dress that just-" He stopped when Hilda glares at him. He laughs and rubs his neck. _

" _Done with the makeup , thanks for pouting aunt Betty you just made it easier" Justin says. Hilda laughs and picks out brown high heels to match the brown dress._

_Betty changes and they hear the door bell ring. They go down all except Betty who looks at herself in the mirror and says to herself " I can't believe I look like this it feels like a dream" . _

_Down stairs there was Amanda in a canary yellow dress with her hair pulled back . She looked beautiful and Marc was next to her . He was wearing a gray blazer and black pants. _

" _where's my little enchilada?" Marc say. Amanda rolls her eyes and their jaws drop as they see Betty walking down the stairs. She is wearing a beautiful brown dress cocktail dress that accentuate her curves . _

" _well you sure look beautiful like us that's why now we are the beauty trio kay Betty" Amanda say Betty laughs but nods. _

_They get in the limo and drive to the event. _

_( at the event )_

_Daniel Meade was handsome as always. He was wearing a all black including black pants and black blazer. ( look a end to see pics)_

_He was looking for Betty then he sees Marc and Amanda walking in and then they pull in the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was 5'3 and had long brown hair. She had a very curvy body that was accentuated by the brown dress that brought out the color of her eyes. He sees the woman wave at them and locks eyes with him. Her eyes seem familiar . He sees her walk towards him and she smiles showing her perfect teeth. His pulse quickens and then he says. _

" _Hi I am Daniel Meade I run Mode what is your name beautiful?" He smiles his playboy smile. But he thinks ' sorry Betty but can't make any promises obviously I was thinking weird because I missed woman. Hot woman at that not that betty is ugly but she is just cute.' _

_The woman giggles and says " Daniel that's what you tell woman , and they sleep with you" she giggles even more and says " Well Mr. Meade what a way to treat you assistant" His eyes widen and then it hits him. ' that's betty'._

_Authiors note: there you go another chapter. Oh if you want to see where I go the idea for clothes here are the links to see them_

_Daniel: __/photos/viewer.html?type21&refid22670&reftypeid104&picnumber200405_

_Betty ( before and after) : __asp./common/scripts/bigpicture.aspx?width490&height552&storyURL/life/television/news/2006-10-04-betty-transform-sidebarx.htm&imageURLimages./life/photos/2006/10/05/betty-transform-large.jpg_

_Marc and Amanda: /photos/viewer.html?type21&refid442154&reftypeid104&expand1&picnum63_

REVIEW!!


	5. Scott stupidity

**I don't own ugly betty. ;o( **

**Sorry for not updating but I was too busy with school and since now I am sick I can. Good and bad I guess. Anyways I need ideas so after this chapter please review and give me ideas. Please!! Oh and please if you are going to review don't be like this dumbass who told me that my story sucks. So he or she anonymous reviewer suck it! **

**Oh I am so excited for tomorrow ugly betty starts with it's season premiere. Oh I am not sure whether to put Jesse in the story. REVIEW.**

**Now on with the story. **

" Wow Betty you look so…um.. Pretty." Daniel said and he felt his face go red from embarrassment. She blushed s well from his compliment.

" So how is the party Daniel since I just came. Have you got an eye on someone?" Betty said changing the subject. ' I hope he says no.' she says and even surprised herself.

Daniel was a little surprised to her question. Normally she was really mum about his private life. But then that was long ago. Now she showed her personality more than before and she was more outgoing. Before he could answer he was interrupted.

" Well, well who is this beautiful woman?" a very masculine voice say to the dynamic duo.

They both were startled and turned to see the very handsome , and famous playboy. He was wearing a very sharp , dark blue suit. His hair was kind of messy showing the sex hair he was known for. He was well built and even with the suit it was well seen. When you went to look at his face was shockingly handsome features. He had piercing blue eyes and tight lips. His face looked sculpted. And he was known for Having a gleam in his eyes.

Daniel and Betty rolled their eyes and said in unison " Hello Becks" he gave then a smirk.

" Why , does this beautiful know my name ?" he asked with his baritone voice.

Betty was the only woman who has ever been immune to Beckett Scotts charms. The thirty four year old was one of her tormentors when she first arrived at Mode and was known to be Daniel's partner is crime. Betty didn't care how he looked she cared for the person inside. She simply responded in a nonchalant way.

" Beckett Scott. A well known photographer , who lives mostly in Africa . When you are in town you always crash t Daniel's apartment. ' she said

She then looked over her shoulder and saw Amanda Tanen and Marc St. James smiling at her and nodding telling her to keep her cool. She smiled back.

' we are totally frenemies' Betty thought and chuckled in her head.

" Well I guess you know me but I know nothing of you. Now darling what's your name" Beck's responded.

Daniel felt a little awkward and felt like the monkey in the middle as well. They were going back and forth but was scared the Becks would hurt Betty. But then with knowing Betty he knew she would never fall for it. He simply sighed and waited for it to end.

" You already know me. My name's Betty Suarez.. Remember you and Daniel tried to get me to quit by giving me horrible and humiliating tasks. Well yeah that's me." she said and her eyes lost their shine.

Daniel flinched and got the memories flashing back in his brain. He suddenly felt very guilty. He turned to look and Becks and he at least had the decency to look ashamed.

" Sorry darling but if I knew you were this beautiful I would have never done it." he responded .

Daniel saw a blurry movement that interrupted his flashbacks. He turned his head quickly and saw the end of silky raven hair, leaving the party.

He turned quickly to Becks and said I a controlled voice " Becks , this time you have to stay in a hotel because there is no way you can stay at my place. Pick a hotel and I'll pick up the tab."

It was clear he was trying to control his anger . Becks was his childhood friend but Betty was his soul mate .. I mean his kindred spirit. He did not care if he got the attention or not his first thought was Betty.

He got out of the door and went to the garden covered with snow. It looked like and early Christmas celebration for nature. The snowing had stopped a while ago. Still he was worried because Betty did not take her sweater when she ran out. He checked the northern part of the gardens , the south , the east. Now all that was left was the west gardens.

He ran there and heard someone crying. He ran towards that direction. And saw Betty. She was shivering and crying and hadn't heard Daniel.

" Betty?" he said in a whisper. And ran towards her side. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him and gave her a bone crushing hug.

At first Betty was terrified at who it was hugging her but she smelled the cologne and she knew immediately who it was. Only Daniel smelled like that. She relaxed and cried.

" Oh Betty I am so sorry. Please forgive me . I've changed I swear please answer me." he pleaded and heard muffled response .

" What?" he asked.

" It's not you Daniel… I mean this is the real you but you have to know I hated the old you I despised you because you humiliated me with Beckett. And he right know reminded me of you when I first arrived at Mode two years ago. But now you are my best friend and it hurts me to remember. Was I that ugly fir people to hate me by how I look?" she asked.

" No Betty I admit I put up a front and you were …um quirky. But no to me you were never ugly you were cute. . And know you look like a woman not a girl. From pretty you are now beautiful . Please forgive the old me . I need you betty. You are my rock . Please." Daniel said.

" Yeah Daniel I forgive you . Believe it or not I need you too. You have helped me too…" Betty took a deep breath. And she stopped crying and smiled slightly.

" Now Daniel are you ready for tomorrow." Betty said.

" What's tomorrow?' he asked confused. Betty smiled.

" Thanksgiving silly. .. I love you daniel" she said it Daniels' heart rose , she obliviously continued. " you are the best friend a girl could ask for." she said and his heart lowered.

" Yeah well.. I love you too. I need you and will need you forever." he said and she felt he was being honest.

They both looked at each other's eyes and hugged once more. He grabbed her hand and they walked hand by hand to the party. Daniel couldn't wait for tomorrow and neither could Betty .


End file.
